hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Unterganger Screenshot Gallery
A collection of pictures by Untergangers, of Untergangers, for documentation (mostly). Most are taken from various Unterganger chat rooms and other community hangouts, and often depict funny or other important moments within the community. Everyone is free to contribute their own screenshots, to preserve the various moments and memories shared by the Unterganging community. Many of these screenshots here contains NSFW content. Do be wary when browsing through this page. Pictures from chat rooms Unterganger's Chat The screenshots of the following gallery were taken at the original Untergangers Chat. Second generation untergangers chatting.png|Second Gen. 'Gangers chatting with enthusiasm. December 30, 2012; by MTM. MFaizyahmi´s talk with MTM about his retirement.png|Mfaizsyahmi's retirement announcement. January 25th of 2013, by MTM Brian Chiem suicide.png|BrianChiem's suicide announcement. January 29, 2013, by MTM. John impersonator.png|Newcomer attemps to impersonate Trapped Antics, while the latter is present. March 8, 2013 by MTM. Llama priest 6 announcement.png|TheSilverUniverse announces Hitler's Llama Priest, ep. 6. by MTM Anchi3ntmar1ner retires.jpg Cdc leaves the forums.png Tudor Screenshot collection8.jpg|By TFPstudios Tudor Screenshot collection6.jpg|By TFPstudios Tudor Screenshot collection4.jpg|By TFPstudios Tudor Screenshot collection3.jpg|By TFPstudios The banning of Burgdorfsdrpepper Taken August 23, 2014; by Gokyr586. A user by the name of "Burgdorfsdrpepper" came on the Unterganger's chat and was banned for uttering a racist word. Drpepper1.jpg|It all started out like this... Drpepper2.jpg|when he dropped the N-bomb... Drpepper3.jpg|He tries to talk his way out of it. Drpepper3-5.jpg| Drpepper4.jpg|And he was banned! Drpepper5.jpg|A celebration! Drpepper6.png|An attempt to evade the ban Drpepper7.png|The aftermath. Screenshots from Chatango Chat Rooms These screenshots originate from the Hitler Rants Parodies Chatango Chat Room or the Downfall Parodies Society Chatango Chat Room. Jennie screenshot 2.png|By MTM Chat Jennie 1.png|By MTM Tudor Screenshot collection7.png|By TFPstudios. Tudor Screenshot collection5.png|By TFPstudios. Tudor Screenshot collection2.jpg|By TFPstudios. Tudor Screenshot collection1.png|By TFPstudios. Muhammed_shing.png|An ISIS/ISIL-sympathizing user who previously posted a hateful video and made death/rape threats on the chatroom confronts Gb. Alexander on his personal chatroom. Said user was banned from Chatango shortly afterwards. (Jan 30, '16; by Gb. Alexander) Catwaffles.png|QuestionTuesdayFTW getting trolled on the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room. Originally thought to be his real life friend due to earlier users having the same IP as him at school, this was later proven false. (March 10, '16, by MTM) m loves jawad.png|Taken by Gokyr586 File:Chat_drump.png|Testing a word-changing Google Chrome add-on, using Donald Trump’s "real family name". Taken by Gb. Alexander. File:Chat_drump2.png|Ditto jumping in excrement.jpg|Jumping in excrement (unknown year and author, trimmed by MTM) VenkySeesASay.png|Venky sees a say. parodyhall.png|Parodyhall on June 8, '16, by MTM. jen is naked.png|By MTM. sniffing.png|By MTM. ben comes back.png|Benad361 comes to the Downfall Parodies Society chat for the first time. By MTM. soalric in the chat.png|Soalric in the D.P.S. Chat, shortly after retiring. How to Revive a Chat 101.PNG|How to revive a chat 101 (June 8, 2016, by QT) 21st century kids.png|By PotatoParodies Alpha likes shom.PNG|By PotatoParodies BD is Pregnant 1.jpg|QuestionTuesdayFTW points out a typo which gets made fun of. BD is Pregnant 2.jpg|Ditto TheLawlDawg being his usual self Taken September 22, 2014 by Gokyr586. Jennie1.png| Jennie2.png| Jennie3.png| Relationships While the chat jokes about Nerdington and one of his friends, sick jokes start developing and go out of control. (October 24, 2015; by Venkyra21) meganerd1.png|"Netflix and chill". meganerd2.png| meganerd3.png|Nerd is actually a shortie? meganerd4.png|...with big feet? And Venky drops the bomb. meganerd5.png|Everyone bursts into laughter. meganerd6.png|"vore" meganerd7.png| meganerd8.png|Another friend of Nerd comes into play. meganerd9.png|The ragequit moment. meganerd10.png|This is current John compared to back when he was strict. meganerd11.png meganerd12.png meganerd13.png|He came back from hell! Donald Trump and potatoes Venkyra21 describes a bad mental image involving Donald Trump and potatoes, scarring almost everyone on the chat. (March 18, 2016; by Venkyra21) trumprdp1.png| trumprdp2.png|Venky later brings up disgusting imagery involving Trump and potatoes. TFPStudios reacts. trumprdp3.png|The chat later dies. Gb. Alexander's Karaoke experience Gb. Alexander recounts his rather awkward experience while having lunch outside his house, involving karaoke machines. (May 27, '16; by Gb. Alexander) File:Chat_karaoke_1.png| File:Chat_karaoke_2.png| File:Chat_karaoke_3.png| File:Chat_karaoke_4.png| File:Chat_karaoke_5.png| File:Chat_karaoke_6.png| File:Chat_karaoke_7.png| File:Chat_karaoke_8.png| File:Chat_karaoke_9.png| BD Gets Trolled A joke was made about Shadow Briton Parodies shredding all of TheSilverUniverse's video games. The joke escalates quite quickly. (By QuestionTuesdayFTW) BD gets trolled 1.PNG BD gets trolled 2.PNG BD gets trolled 3.PNG BD gets trolled 4.PNG BD gets trolled 5.PNG Screenshots from Discord Chat Rooms The following images are from the Downfall Parodies Society Discord or the Hitler Rants Parodies Discord. jenjohnqt.png|Slapping Issues phbd.png|Parodyhall points out brexit=gay qtjenph.png|"3 foot thing." gender.png|Cherring confirmed a new gender. cherring.png|Gay issue. (Meme by Parodyhall) phbdjen.png|Something. vent.png|The start of #ventchannel in Discord. phjenjh.png|no comment given. Bot nonsense.PNG|The shenanigans that came after a bot was installed on the Discord. (July 20, 2016, by QT) qtsil.png|Capturing "Jenniemon" Mabus is Salty.jpg|MabusParodies gets angry at Jen for not giving him hugs and giving one to BD. (August 18, 2016, by BritishDolfy17) The Rise of The Rage Channel 1.jpeg|The rise of the rage channel in the Discord chat room. (by BritishDolfy17) The Rise of The Rage Channel 2.jpeg|Ditto. Shadow and AKO's christmassy conversation.png|Shadow Briton Parodies and AKO675 have a Christmas related conversation. (By Shadow Briton Parodies)|link=Shadow/Ako/Christmas Nerd Gets Triggered.jpg|Delphox asks a bot on the HRP Discord about Nerdington 0's math score. QuestionTuesdayFTW tells Nerdington said result. Rage ensues. (February 2, 2017, by QuestionTuesdayFTW.) The Pointing War QuestionTuesdayFTW starts a pointing war that ultimately ends in Nerdington 0 losing. (July 18, 2016, by QuestionTuesdayFTW) Pointing war 1.PNG Pointing war 2.PNG Pointing war 3.PNG Terminated Gokyr Venkyra21 finally figures out who terminated his old Gokyr586 account. (July 31, 2016, by QuestionTuesdayFTW) Terminated Gokyr 1.PNG Terminated Gokyr 2.PNG Terminated Gokyr 3.PNG Pictures from Youtube Old channel layout Soalric (Pre layoutcaust).png|Soalric Parker DictatorAntics (Pre layoutcaust).png|DictatorAntics MisterTalkingMachine (Pre layoutcaust).png|MisterTalkingMachine Vzorkic (Pre Layoutcaust).png|Vzorkic Comments DictatorAntics copied pic comment.png|A user copied DictatorAntics' profile picture. Feb. 20, 2016. HRP's panties.png Venky roasts a troll.PNG|Venkyra21 roasts a troll in the comments section of a video. Twice. CD's throwaway account.PNG|CanaDolfy98 comments on QuestionTuesdayFTW's reupload of the former's contribution to Der Untergang: The Parody with a throwaway account. Miscellaneous Hitler ASCII art.png|December 31, 2013. By MTM. Tudor mc fail.jpg|TFPstudios' worst typo, at the Unterganger Minecraft Server Nerdy Gets Trolled By Teamview.PNG|While QuestionTuesdayFTW is getting Vegas support from Parodyhall using Teamview, the latter decides to log into the former's Skype and troll Nerdington 0. Fishy Edit Summary.PNG|QuestionTuesdayFTW's nonsense wiki edit summaries. Fishy Edit Summary 2.PNG|Ditto. Category:Galleries